warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Blacksky ShadowClan
Please do not edit my page except for categories. I come on often to spellcheck myself. Coding by my pal Streamy on another wiki! Blacksky is a deceased ShadowClan warrior who was killed by Strikestone out of fear. His love interest was Doubleheart, but she ended up telling him that he wasn’t her true mate. Wip and coding by Sab Naming “My dad wasn’t too original with names...whoops.” ——— He has a sleek black coat, which resembles the darkest and deepest black sky. His eyes are yellow, and they shine so bright just like the night sky. And his white-tipped tail adds to his name. Appearance “I don’t care, every cat must be gorgeous and handsome, right?” —— Blacksky is seen as one of the best defenders of the Clan. His large and bulky tom build aids him in combat, but doesn’t make him the best at jumping. His dark black pelt gives him his name, and his yellow eyes shine brightly through the dark. He has a white-tipped tail with some smaller flecks dotting around, and his left ear has a nick. Personality “The warrior code must be obeyed, but that doesn’t mean I can’t goof off once in awhile. You’re saying that I can’t be a good warrior?” —- Blacksky is an overall quiet cat, especially towards strangers and other Clans. Loyal to his Clan and kin, he is not afraid to try to earn attention and start socializing with them. Basically, he is wary of those he does not know— a lesson his mentor taught him. One good trait in an open social life. However, cats close to his ranking may find him socializing at times. His ice and sugar personality is not too mild, but some find his words a little too spicy. Blacksky wants to show others that he is a valuable warrior, and tries his best to make the best decisions and do everything himself. He trains, and thinks like what he wants to be. His loyalty is nothing to question, but his small sympathy for other cats make him edge down a bit. Aloof and cold sometimes, he has that spot in his heart that makes him soft to others. He may not show it often, but his mistakes prove that his loyalty is to all, and not just his Clan. Still, Blacksky rather show his pride in the Warrior Code, and states that Clan loyalty is the greatest of all. Sympathy remains all in all. Biography “I’m sorry, I’m not meant to continue on. I know it’s hard and all, but I got to tell you that Strikestone did this to me.” —— He was one of the next children of Scorchfur and Snowbird, coming many moons after their first litter of kits. He and his brother, Whiteroot were the second litter and were greatly loved by the warriors. Blacksky found no meaning in life except for following the warrior code, which is the biggest pride in life. He often hung out with his family members, from his brother to cats such as Sleekwhisker. He learned a lot of horrifying things, but nonetheless tries to focus on the good. Blacksky often focuses on training to stay occupied, although he socializes with others too. Wip Trivia * Has some loose tuxedo cat gene in him, but is mostly Bombay. * He doesn’t like eating birds, mainly because of the feathers. Category:ShadowClan Cats Category:Toms Category:Warriors Category:Work In Progress Category:StarClan Cats Category:Status (Deceased) Category:Content (XSabxManiacX)